Xbox 360 system software
|latest_release_version = 2.0.17349.0|latest_release_date = |latest_preview_version = 2.0.17425.0|latest_preview_date = |frequently_updated = Yes|marketing_target = |programmed_in = |language = |prog_language = |updatemodel = Direct Download USB recovery Optical disc recovery |package_manager = |supported_platforms = Xbox 360|kernel_type = |userland = |ui = |license = |preceded_by = Xbox|succeeded_by = Xbox One|website = Xbox.com}} Xbox 360 Dashboard is the updateable software and operating system for the Xbox 360. It resides on a 16 MB file system and has access to a maximum of 32 MB of the system's memory. The updates can be downloaded from the Xbox Live service directly to the Xbox 360 and subsequently installed. Microsoft has also provided the ability to download system software updates from their respective official Xbox website to their PCs and then storage media, from which the update can be installed to the system. The Xbox 360 game system allows users download applications that add to the functionality of the dashboard. Most apps required the user to be signed into a valid Xbox Live Gold account in order to use the features advertised for the given app. But as of the 2.0.16756.0 update, most apps do not require a Xbox Live Gold Subscription to access them. Although the app may have its own subscription to be able to use it.Xbox LIVE for Xbox 360 | Xbox LIVE Gold | Xbox LIVE Info. Xbox.com. Retrieved on 2011-11-02.Xbox Live#Xbox Live features With the exception of a few early apps, Microsoft has added partners to develop apps for the Xbox 360 system since the NXE Dashboard update in 2008. The current public version of the Xbox 360 system software is 2.0.17349.0 released April 30, 2015. The current preview version of the Xbox 360 system software is ' 2.0.17425.0' released June 27, 2015. Following the success of Xbox One preview program launched in 2014, in March 2015, Microsoft announced the Xbox 360 preview program to the public. History of updates Xbox Live Preview Program Starting with the NXE Dashboard (2.0.7357.0), Larry Hryb (Xbox Live's Major Nelson) and other team members hosted a new segment using Microsoft Connect to allow members of the Xbox Live Community to get a chance to have a preview of the next dashboard. Small bug fixes & minor improvements are not included with the Preview Program, this is only limited to major releases (NXE, Kinect, Metro) which only seem to be released in the month of November of each year since the console's launch in November 2005, as well as the Preview Program's inauguration during the NXE Dashboard being rolled out in November 2008. In 2009, the Preview Program returned in August for a summer update (3 months earlier than the regular annual update). Then, the incentive returned in 2010 for the Kinect Dashboard, but users were unable to grasp the full concept of the dashboard because the Kinect sensor was not hitting store shelves until 3 days after the Kinect dashboard had rolled out to all Xbox 360 owners. The Preview Program incentive enrollment usually starts in (approximately) March/April, or it can happen between August & September, depending on when a major dashboard release is being planned. Those who applied would be notified no later than 2 weeks after the enrollment date with the new Preview Program dashboard launching as early as 24 hours after acceptance. Any Xbox Live member may apply, but those who are Gold Members get higher priority due to the many Gold Member incentives already in place. All details for an upcoming Preview Program can be located on MajorNelson.com when the time is near. Downloadable applications Backwards compatibility The Xbox 360 system software includes built in software emulation support for the original Xbox game system. Software emulation is achieved with downloadable emulation profiles, which require a hard drive. The last reported update to the list was in 2007 and support has since been discontinued for adding new titles. See also Other gaming platforms from Microsoft: *Xbox One system software *Windows Phone Other gaming platforms from this generation: *Nintendo DSi system software *PlayStation 3 system software *PlayStation Portable system software *Wii system software Other gaming platforms from the next generation: *Nintendo 3DS system software *Wii U system software *PlayStation Vita system software *PlayStation 4 system software References Category:Game console operating systems Category:Xbox 360 software Category:Software version histories Xbox 360 - Xbox Support with Xbox Windows 10